erwtfandomcom-20200215-history
Isolet
Isolet is an archipelago Landscape of Erwt. Geography Isolet is the 4 o'clock position of the Face of Erwt. To the east lie the fungal wastes of Quipmen, and to the west the verdant fields of Ennobel. An unbroken isthmus connects Quipmen and Ennobel, and is 30 miles wide at its thinnest. The isthmus lies entirely along the southern edge of the Landscape. The result is that Isolet is populated by islands in the relatively safe Sea, as opposed to the violent Ocean. The nation of Oerik is the largest, occupying a third of all the islands, as well as the eastern half of the isthmus itself, after King Leifgard's bloody invasion in the Kodiak War 15 years ago. The western half of the isthmus is held by King Eirik of Lettish, who also controls the great island of Let in the west. The rest of the islands are held by Ardich, which has been controlled by a Steward since the Kodiak War. Society and Politics The eastern people, especially in Oerik, follow an odd, ancestral form of Wizardism, where a pantheon of Wizard-Kings of old are held in the highest regard, and worshipped as gods, ancestors, and simple legends depending on the circumstance. In the west, the Church is succeeding in gradually subverting the traditional stories and pseudo-mythical Wizard-King characters into narratives that fit more closely to the Redeemer tradition and Church doctrine. For instance, the father-deity Rolandr is cast as the First Wizard, and thus many of Rolandr's quite incomprehensible actions in the traditional mythology are interpreted to foretell the arrival and exploits of the Redeemer. Inhabitants of Isolet are generally farmers, fishermen, and goat and sheep herders. Many are proficient boatsmen and sailors, moving flocks between island pastures, travelling merchants, and of course the fisherman. Isolet has been torn by war for the better part of a century, a constant struggle between Oerik, Lettish, and Ardich. Most recently was the Kodiak War, a war of expansion that the King of Oerik waged on Ardich, with Lettish relinquishing a small tract of land in an attempt at appeasement. Ardich lost a third of its land area, and the war ended when the Ardich King Kincaid was killed in the Battle at Broken Whale. He left his kingdom to his cousin Balfour, the prince of Redthrush, to hold as Steward until his unborn child came of age at 15. The child was a son, was named Kincaid after his father, and is about to be crowned King on the eve of his 15th birthday. It is expected that he will wage a war of retribution against King Leifgard of Oerik, which may be quite successful if he is able to gain the support of the Lettish crown. Language The indigenous language of Isolet is called Engmarkem. The language has died out, although the Engmark dialect of Common is quite pronounced compared to some other regional dialects, having been preserved and perhaps accentuated by the priesthood. Stories Moon Ascension Category:Place